Cleo's future
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: Characters belong to Mattel. It's a bit like 13 going on 30, but in Cleo's case it's 5,845-year-old-princess waking up as 5,856-year-old-queen.


Boo York= Angora Rabbit Fluff

UIFHRFEUFHEUFHUFHUEHFUEHFUEHFUFHUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEFHUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUHFHUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUFHUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFUEHFU

"Cleo! Cleo! Cleo!" The crowd of students cheered. The audience, the fearleaders, the casketball team punched the air in devotion to the Queen Bee Cleo DeNile.

She stood on the top of the pyramid with Frankie, Clawdeen, Ghoulia and Slo Mo under her designer sneakers. She dropped the pom-poms, her hands free to grab the devotion from her subjects (co-eds). Moonlight on her face, gold glitter floating around her and the heat of admiration she earned from being the most lovable and amazing ghoul in all of Monster High.

Cleo woke up to too much sunlight. _Odd, my room doesn't have a window. Did I stay at a hotel last night?_

The mummy pushed the white blanket over her head; she was in a lush bedroom. At her foot was a vase on its side. It could've been a jar because a lid to fit it was also on the floor. She opened one door to see a walk-in closest that was miles deep. The next door was a bathroom with two sinks.

 _I must have charmed someone into letting me sleep in their parents' bedroom._ Cleo opened the third door into a hallway. She yawned and smelled something that distracted her from looking at the family photos on the wall.

 _'s-her-name likes it egg-shell all over but she has magnificent taste in decoration._ Cleo saw a woman in the chrome kitchen, the long scaly tale looked familiar. The smell of olives and tomatoes built up her hunger.

"Oh my, I'll have a plate of that if you don't mind."

The dragon woman snapped her claws, an Anubis servant came and filled a bowl.

"Bout time you woke up, the day is almost over." The woman turned around and Cleo gasped.

"Oh my! Jin! What has happened to you!?" Cleo put her hands over her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"You look so-so….matured." Cleo chose to say to her dear friend.

Jinafire Long rolled her sea-green eyes. "If you are trying to say 'tired' that is not wise."

"Jin, seriously who did your makeup? And what are you wearing? It looks good but it makes you so….business woman-esque." Cleo said.

"Well that's the CEQ calling Bloodway's top costume designer the new black." Jin put down her plate and studied Cleo's confused expression. "Are you feeling alright?"

Cleo shook her head; she then noticed a flat screen on a wall. A news program was on and it had the date incorrect.

"What year is it?" Cleo snapped her fingers; a servant began to fan her.

A light-bulb went off in Jin's head when she remembered the last time someone in the home asked a question like that.

"Cleo, did you tap into Lethe water last night?" Jin asked.

"What? Answer my questions first!" Cleo asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Did you find a vase next to you when you woke up this morning?" Jin narrowed her eyebrows at a more dangerous angle.

"Fine, I did. Now why is everything so much older than it was yesterday?" Cleo asked.

"Cleo, my dear old friend, drinking Lethe water damages the memory. Depending on how much you drink, you may have forgotten years."

Cleo began to tremble as she looked down at her hands; they were puffier than she remembered. She looked down the rest of her, all of her was puffy and fuller. _I'm not unattractive but apparently I get soft in the future. I'm in the future._

"I'm in my future…." Cleo stated with amazement.

Jin raised an eyebrow. "By how much? I mean, what was your last memory?"

"Well I was much, much thinner and I was at a Monster High pep rally." Cleo said, pinching all the inches she'd lose in an intense gym session.

"Ooh, teen years. Okay, please do not go into shock but you haven't been a teen in over a decade."

"Oh my Ra!" Cleo plopped herself on her white couch and began to scream into the pillows. Jin watched her bury her head and kick and wiggle until Cleo became still. She raised her head slowly and took in a deep inhale.

"This isn't the first time-skip in my unlife, I'm over it already." Cleo said, brushing her long bangs out of her eyes. "So apparently I succeeded after graduation. No big shocker there."

Jin cleared her throat. "Yes, you became the CEQ of the prominent toy company in the world."

"Toy Company? How did that happen?" Cleo asked, expecting something more glamorous.

"It's in your memoir," Jin clicked some buttons on the kitchen wall. The flat screen showed the cover of Cleo's memoir. "You're still well connected in the media circles for your wardrobe and connections, many thanks to Clawdeen and me."

The wrapped woman grinned, "I knew you ghouls would set the world on fire, but I just sell toys? How drab."

"You're actually very proud to have the most desired 'collectables' on the globe. You built the empire by being clever and tough, so much that you're able to afford this lovely house and lifestyle without any donation from your father. Someone I know you always wanted." Jin explained before sipping her tea.

Cleo looked around the kitchen into the dinning room and waiting room of her apparent home. _I did make it freaky fabulous._

"Well, good for me." Cleo flipped her hair and noticed a ring on her finger. "Why is there a large and stunning fang on my hand?"

"Oh, you married Deuce." Jin said, letting a puff of fire onto her bagel to make it crunchier.

"Oh?" Cleo blinked. "How did he end up?"

"He's a well known chef, known professionally for his excellent skill and publically for a few guest-spot _Lethal Saucer_ webisodes." Jin explained, her sharp ears heard a door open, "and he's home now."

"Please still be hot, please still be hot, please don't be tubby at least." Cleo said, crossing her fingers as she heard the new monster approach.

The gorgon came into the room and held up a full tote bag. "I found the right kind of scream-cheese."

"Oh thank Ra!" Cleo said, throwing her arms around her husband, squeezing his muscles.

"Geez, it wasn't that hard to find." Deuce stated.

"She has a Lethe hang-over." Jin told the snake-haired man.

"How long the gap?" Deuce asked.

"Last time she saw you it was with a thong and a mohawk."

"Wow," Deuce looked at his wife, she had a child-like glint in her eyes. "Cleo, I can explain about the tattoo, we were-"

"My adult life is perfect!" Cleo said, snuggling her head against her husband's expensive jogging clothes.

Deuce raised an eyebrow to the golden-scaled woman. "I told her about her job and you, I didn't mention the creature in the pool or-"

"Ohh! We have a pool! Which way is that?" The mummy asked.

"Uh, that way but Cleo-" Deuce tried to say while she began to drag him 'that way'.

"I don't even care that I missed my youth! I ended up a queen of industry and a gorgeous husband who I am going to do very nasty things to with no one to tell me when to stop." Cleo said ecstatically said.

Deuce gulped, "Cleo, I need to tell you we have a-"

A servant opened the window-panel door and a pet-dragon rolled in.

"We have a pet? Not what I would've picked but I assume it stays outside." Cleo said, a hand on her hip.

"Bruno, come back!" A little ghoul said from the backyard.

Cleo followed the dragon to the pool where a ghoul wearing snorkeling goggles sat the edge of the water. The child had a pony-tail of snakes and a diamond birthmark under her right eye. The child let the dragon lick her face then very seriously stared at her pet.

"Bruno, you fetch the ball over there!" She pointed a tan hand into the pool. The dragon flapped its wings and flew over the water. "Dad, did you get scream-cheese?"

"I did, sweetheart, did you get the hour of practice in?"

"I hate the guitar." The ghoul said, folding her arms.

"Not forever, I promise." Deuce reassured her.

"Why does Mummy look like she's sick?" The little ghoul asked, pointing to the mummy.

The adult gorgon put his hands on Cleo's frozen shoulders and turned her around, "Mummy ate a bad piece of candy. We'll be right back."

Back inside the house Cleo listened to the answers Deuce knew she needed.

"We named her Calliope, she likes being called Cali. She's six, she's pugnacious, she likes digging into your stuff cause she calls it treasure hunting."

"She's beautiful." Cleo stated, her voice sounded terrified.

"Yeah, she looks more like you every day." Deuce put a hand on Cleo's cheek.

Cleo let a tear drop as she put her hand over her husband's. "I am so incredibly happy right now."

"Me too." Deuce said before he kissed the top of her head.

Cleo chuckled. She then walked outside to talk to her daughter.

Jin walked up behind Deuce.

"Did you tell her?" Jin asked.

"Not yet. Let me enjoy this, please." His sunglasses were focused on his daughter talking to his wife.

"When are we going to tell her she's in a lawsuit against Ghoulia over the accused termination of her Yelps Clone?" The bloodway designer asked.

"That's teenage Cleo outside, carefree and blissfully unaware how many graveyards she burned to crisps." Deuce said, walking back to his kitchen.

"She has to be in court tomorrow, we need to break it to her and then caught her up on all the information to make her plead tomorrow." Jin said, her tail swishing in circles behind her.

Deuce emptied the teapot into the sink. "The Lethe affect will fade and it'll crash down on her before the afternoon is over. She'll be my iron-fisted-out-for-skulls-brutal-wife again by tomorrow morning but right now she's just Cleo DeNile-Gorgon."


End file.
